A web site hosted by a web server provides one or more web pages to requesting users over a network. The web pages may include a variety of content such as advertisements, media, text, and/or other types of electronic content. An author of the web site may provide the content to be included in the web pages. For example, the author accesses a web server hosting the web site to provide the content and/or otherwise define the web pages of the web site. Additionally, the content included in the web page may be personalized based on a variety of factors. For example, the content of a web page may be personalized based on a user accessing the web page. The web page may include content personalized specifically for the user such as advertisements, media, news, and/or other electronic content targeted for the user. A user may request to access the web site from a client device by manipulating one or more user interfaces rendered on a display associated with the client device. In response, the client device may receive web pages that include personalized content specifically for the requesting user.